The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Royal Crest’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Royal Crest’. Hosta ‘Royal Crest’ was a cross by the inventor at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Aug. 31, 2009. The female parent was a proprietary, induced, tetraploid mutation of ‘Royal Standard’ (not patented). The male parent was ‘Braveheart’ (not patented). The new plant passed the initial evaluation in 2011 and was assigned the breeder code H9-109-01 through the remaining trial period. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014 and also by careful plant shoot-tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.